Memories
by Tachibana Ayano
Summary: Ever since Yui was little, she had amnesia but when she meets Ayato, his memories can unlock her memories.


Today, I had to move. I lost my parents in an accident and I was told to go to my father's house when he was a child. I couldn't stay in my old house because my auntie lived there. She took care of me in place of my parents. My auntie worked so hard to pay the house but it wasn't enough. She could only feed herself and she told me to go to this house.

I arrived at the house and it looked so dark. I opened the door. It was really cold inside. I looked around and saw a man sleeping on the couch. He looked like he had a uniform on. He had a red scarf wrapped around his neck. He had pale skin and red wine colored hair. He looked so peaceful and I just stared at him. Once I got closer, he woke up, revealing his greenish eyes. His eyes were faced towards me and I could feel a shiver down my spine. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto the couch.

"What an unexpected guest we have here," the boy said with an evil grin.

A shiver ran down my spine, as I looked into his green eyes. He leaned down my throat and I felt his breath on my skin. What is he doing?

"Ayato, get off our guest."

A guy pulled Ayato up. I looked at the guy. He had well-groomed black hair and spectacles. He almost looked like a butler.

"Tch, Reiji you always ruin my meal." Ayato said.

Ayato got off me. Someone licked my face.

"Eh, she's pretty tasty."

"I want some too, Laito."

Then I was licked again. I looked beside me and saw a purple-haired boy. He had dark circles and was carrying a teddy bear with him. I looked on the other side of me and saw a person just like Ayato, but with longer and red, orange hair. He wore a fedora and was a little taller than Ayato.

"Kanato, get off _our_ little guest," Laito said, with a little pleasure in his tone.

"But you're close to her, Laito," Kanato argued.

"All of you guys are loud."

I turned around and found a light orange hair guy. He had beautiful purple eyes. He also had some kind of earphone in his ear that was connected to his neck.

"Shuu, you should join the fun~" Laito said.

"I'm fine. I was just sleeping and yet you guys disturbed me." Shuu said, mad.

"What am I doing here? I must be in the wrong place." I hurriedly said.

I stood up but Ayato pulled me close to him. I could smell his scent. It was weird. He smelled like… blood? I pushed off him, but he just held me close.

"Why do you smell so good?" Ayato smiled.

He leaned in close to my neck and I felt him smell me. Then I felt his warm breath on my skin. I felt as if I couldn't stand up. My legs were wobbling but Ayato helped me stand.

"Ayato…" I breathed.

Then I felt pain in my neck. I didn't know what Ayato was doing to me, but somehow this pain felt good. I panted hard and moaned at the same time. Then he pushed away from me and I was dizzy. I could barely see his image. We were alone in this room. All the guys had left. I saw something red on his mouth. It dripped and Ayato licked it away. What was it? Then I touched my neck and looked at my fingers. They were red. Was this… blood? He was a vampire? If he was… then all the others were too. I stepped away from Ayato and he revealed his fangs when he smiled.

"You know your blood taste amazing." Ayato said while licking his fingers.

"I-I'm not supposed to be here!" I said.

"Heh. You aren't? You know your auntie helps us out, which means she gave you to us."

"What?"

"She sold you, to get money."

I fell down and covered my ears.

"No way! Auntie said she loved me. She wouldn't do this!" I shouted.

Ayato lifted up my chin and smiled.

"Then why did your auntie bring you here?" Ayato said, calmly.

My eyes opened in shock. I cried knowing the truth. Then somewhere when I cried, I fainted.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I slept on a soft bed covered with lots of pink blankets. Well everything in my room was pink. I sat up and heard a familiar voice at the side of me. I looked at the side of me and saw Ayato in a chair, rocking back and forth. Then suddenly, I remembered why I was here. I touched my neck and it was bandaged up.

"Are you all better now?" Ayato asked.

"Yeah…" I silently said.

"Well then…"

Ayato jumped on top of me and tightly gripped my arms to make sure I wasn't going to escape. He showed his evil grin, which revealed his long and sharp fangs.

"If you're okay, then I can drink your blood again right?"

A chill ran down my spine again, but I suddenly was lost in thought when I looked into his eyes. They were beautifully green with a pinch of light green. My heart was beating faster and faster. What was this feeling?

"Ayato…" I whispered.

He had a surprised face and loosened the grip around my wrists, but I didn't escape from him. I wanted to stay with him. I touched his cheek. He looked both surprised and confused.

"Yui…" Ayato whispered.

I snapped back to my senses and got out of the bed. I looked back at Ayato. He lay down on my bed and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Damn it… You make me messed up." Ayato laughed.

I looked back at him. I somehow liked the way he smiled. He looked cuter and softer.

"Well then, we should go eat now." Ayato said, as he stood back up.

"Umm, I don't drink blood." I said.

"Idiot. We also eat human food."

"Oh then what are we having?"

"Reiji is in charge of the cooking."

"Hehe, isn't that normal? The oldest should take care of all of you guys."

"What are you talking about? Shuu is the oldest."

"What?"

I talked with Ayato until we got downstairs to the kitchen table. I saw the other guys and saw they were eating. I sat in my chair and ate. I suddenly dropped my fork.

"I should teach you manners…" Reiji said.

I looked at him and he glared at me.

"Ah Yui, I will prepare your uniform. Please take a shower." Reiji said gently.

"Okay. Thank you." I answered.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. Well he wasn't bad, after all. If Ayato were like Reiji, he would be cuter. I stopped eating. Why am I thinking about Ayato? I peeked at him across the table. He ate his dinner while reading a book. I blushed when he looked my way.

When I finished breakfast, I went to take a shower. While I took a shower, I saw a figure standing outside the glass. But the glass was fogged up, so I didn't know whom it was. I continued to wash my hair. Then suddenly I felt hands along my back. I looked behind me and saw Ayato. I blushed in embarrassment. He had no shirt, but he had his uniform pants on. I took the water and spray it on him.

"Kya! Pervert! Get out!" I shouted at him.

I grabbed my towel and covered myself.

"Ouch… Why is the water hot? You'll also get my pants wet." Ayato asked.

"Why are you in here?" I asked.

"It's not like you have anything to show. I already saw you when I changed you into your pajamas."

Pajamas? Then I suddenly remember that I was in pajamas this morning, but yesterday I had casual clothing. I didn't change so that means… Ayato changed me changed my clothes for me?

"I should call you Pancake," he smiled.

"What?" I shouted.

"Pancake meaning you're flat-"

"Idiot! Shut up! Why are you still here? Get out!"

I kept slapping him, but he dodged them all.

"Whoa there." Ayato said.

He caught my wrist when I tried to hit him and pulled me close to him. My head was on his bare chest. He brushed my hair away from my neck and leaned close to it. I felt limp the moment his breath touched my skin.

"Stop… I don't like this…" I whined.

He ignored my plea and licked my neck. This time it actually felt good. This sensation I felt was amazing. Then he bit me and I flinched at the pain. The moment he sucked my blood he held me close to him. The scent of blood filled the air.

"Why does your blood taste good?" Ayato whispered in my ear.

He glided his hand on my thigh and I shuddered.

"No…" I whimpered.

He deeply chuckled that later formed into a laugh. When he laughed, I blushed. Why is he doing this me?

"See you around, Pancake," he smiled.

He left the shower and I fell to my knees. When he smiled my whole body felt warm. I put my hands on my cheeks. I felt my heart beating faster. I can't stop it. Why do I feel like this towards Ayato? I got out of the shower and changed into my uniform. I went downstairs and the other boys waited for me.

"Hurry up, Pancake." Ayato said, in an angry tone.

I smiled and I walked with them to school.

I met all the teachers and saw all my classes. I also got to know what went on in this school. The Sakamaki brothers were the center of attention. They were classified the hottest guys of the school. I can't believe who was placed first, Ayato. He had a different personality at school than at home. At school he was nice and caring, but at home he was perverted.

"Oi lets go somewhere." Ayato said.

"Where?" I asked.

"To the home economics classroom."

"What are we going to do there?"

"You're going to make me takoyaki."

"Takoyaki?"

He grabbed my hand and we ran to the class. I looked at our hands. We were holding each other's hands. I blushed. Once we arrived at the class, there was no one there. Ayato sat in a chair and waited happily for his takoyaki.

"Go ahead." Ayato said.

"Fine." I said.

I cooked takoyaki for him and he seemed to like it. I wondered why he wanted it though.

"This tastes amazing!" he said.

"Really?" I said.

"Sure but you know what?"

"What?"

"You taste better."

He did his smile, saying that he wanted my blood. I stepped away from him. He stepped even closer.

"Please don't…" I whimpered.

"Awh, why?" he teasingly said.

He stepped even closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"No…" I pleaded.

I struggled in trying to get out. I stopped when I looked into his eyes. His eyes always seem to capture me. I stopped struggling and continued to be lost in his eyes. Why am I so lost in his eyes?

"Yui?" Ayato said, with a hint of concern.

I didn't answer him. I just kept staring into his eyes. Those eyes gave me pictures in my head. A little girl that looked like Ayato stayed in an abandoned shed, alone. She played a little puzzle piece. Her expression was so sad. Then the shed opened and appeared was Ayato. He was little in the picture. The girl hid behind a table, quickly.

"Ayano?"

The girl peeked and smiled, widely.

"Ayato onii-chan!"

She ran into his embrace and they smiled together. They both played puzzles and had a fun time. When it started to be dark, Ayato had to leave. Ayano felt sad, but then when Ayato pat her head she started to feel happy again. I knew what they felt. They both loved each other. I returned to the present and found myself in the infirmary. I looked beside me. Ayato slept to the edge of the bed. Who was Ayano? What was he to Ayato? Then I woke up.

"What happened to you?" Ayato asked.

"I don't know. When I looked into your eyes, I found myself in your past." I said.

"My past?"

"Yeah. I saw you with a girl that just looked like you."

"A girl that looked like me?"

"I think her name was… Ayano."

When I said the name of the girl, Ayato had surprised face. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" Ayato questioned.

"I… I don't know… I just saw the memory of you two playing in the abandoned shed." I said.

Ayato let go of me and sat on the bed. He let out a sigh.

"Ayano…" Ayato started, "… is my younger twin sister. Cordelia, my mother, hid her in a shed, so no one would find her. Cordelia hid Ayano because Ayano had strong power. Cordelia didn't want anyone to take her so; she placed her in the barn. She did not tell anyone about her, even Laito, Kanato, and me. When I was hide n' seek with Laito and Kanato in the garden, I hid in the shed. That is when I first met Ayano. The moment I walked into the shed, Ayano looked at me frightened. When I told her many times I wasn't going to hurt her, she became unafraid of me. After that we played. When I saw her smile, I wanted to protect that, but I couldn't. Our house suddenly bursted into flames and the shed too… Ayano died. I heard Cordelia say to Richter, my stepfather, 'It's a shame that my poor sweet child Ayano died. She had such strong power. Wait… Aren't Ayato and Ayano twins? Then, Ayato must have the same power.' After that Cordelia trained me. I became like Ayano. I was never allowed to play. I was alone in my room. All I had was to study."

When Ayato finished a tear fell down my cheek. Ayato must've been in a lot of pain after all these years. I wiped my tears with my sleeve.

"So, Ayano died when she was…" I started.

"Eight." Ayato finished.

"That's horrible! She died so young!"

Ayato comforted me and we went back home. I didn't talk to Ayato on the way back home. I just kept silent. When we arrived home, no one was at home. Ayato picked me up and went to the poolroom. He dropped me into the pool and I had trouble breathing.

"Aya…to…" I tried shouting

"Shut up. You piss me off. Saying you know my pain. You know nothing." Ayato said coldly.

I tried to shout at him again but water went inside my mouth. I began to sink in the pool. I couldn't keep my eyes open. Everything in my body started to stop. I couldn't stay conscious. Faraway I felt myself in someone's arms. I also felt some kind of warmth on my lips. I felt as if life were coming back to me, then the pain of when Ayato bites me. I open my eyes a little and see a trail of blood floating in the water. The pain stops and I look who is with me. It's Ayato. He holds me close and leans towards my face. The same warm sensation is felt on my lips. Ayato… he's kissing me. I don't struggle because I felt that I wanted this. I wrap my arms around Ayato and he breaks the kiss. He swims to the surface and I deeply breathe. He kisses me again and I am still in his embrace. He holds me up to deepen the kiss. I run through my fingers through his hair. I glided my fingers through his hair. Ayato breaks the kiss and he looks into my eyes. I blush and he hugs me.

"How are you the only one who can make me feel like this?" Ayato whispers in my ear.

"Feel like what?" I said.

I push a little off his chest and he smiles.

"I love you." He confesses.

My eyes widened and I hug Ayato. I also love him.

It's been 5 months since I've arrived at the Sakamaki household. I've also been dating Ayato. He's becoming more and more softer and it's makes me laugh when he gets all embarrassed. I also had a lot of fun with the other brothers too. We all played little games and had our fun, but that all changed.

I sit on Ayato's lap on my bed. He has his arms around my stomach and rests his chin on my right shoulder. I read a book to him and then Reiji slams open the door for an urgent message.

"Cordelia is here!" Reiji says.

Ayato takes me off his lap and stands.

"Where?" Ayato asks Reiji.

"Downstairs with Richter." Reiji answers.

Ayato grits his teeth and runs downstairs to see Cordelia. I follow them in secret and saw Cordelia. She had long purple hair and purple eyes. She wore a black dress. A man stood beside her. He maybe was Richter. I could hear Ayato talking o her.

"Cordelia, why are you here?" Ayato says, coldly.

"I can't see my three sons?~" Cordelia smiles.

"Get out."

"Awh, you're so cold. Now Richter, get them."

Richter fights the boys and he seems to be winning. It was Ayato's turn. Richter was fast and he hurts Ayato everywhere. Blood drips on the side of Ayato's mouth and he wipes it off. Richter grabs a sword and starts to aim at Ayato. When he jumps at Ayato, I run in front of him to try and stop his attack. Richter stops and a look of surprise is on his face. He faces at Cordelia, who also has a surprised face.

"Idiot! Get out Yui!" Ayato shouts at me.

Cordelia walks towards my direction and stares into my eyes. Her eyes hypnotize me and I black out. Is this the end of me? Will I die? Will I ever get to see Ayato again? I hear voices in the background and I turn around to see where it's coming from. Suddenly I'm in the shed Ayano was in. Then I hear crackling noises. I turn around and saw a burst of flames. I run towards the door, but it won't open. Then wood fell on me. My back is burning from the hot wood. I see Ayato in a distance, but he doesn't save me, he walks away.

"Ayato!" I scream.

He wouldn't turn around. I cry and look at the broken glass beside me. I open my eyes in surprise. The reflected image was Ayano. She had the same expression I had. I look back at Ayato who was not there anymore. He didn't save Ayano from the shed. What did these memories mean? The scene faded and I saw Ayato in front of me. He places a puzzle piece on the board. He pats my head and smiles at me.

"Ayano, don't worry. I'll always be here."

Wind blows and a tears fall down my cheeks. I knew what these memories meant now. I knew everything now. Everything goes black and I wake up in a bed. I breathe hardly and I look at my surroundings. I'm in a house where I don't recognize. I get out of bed and I go downstairs. There I see Cordelia and Richter drinking coffee. Once they see me they gesture me over to sit.

"Did you have a good sleep? You slept for two weeks." Cordelia says.

"Yes…" I silently say.

"Why don't we go outside?"

Cordelia walks with me to the garden and I suddenly stop when I see a shed. It was rebuilt and empty.

"Do you recognize this?" Cordelia asks.

"Yes… I… know this…" I said.

I went inside the shed and broke down in tears. I've been here before. Cordelia hugged me and I shivered in her arms. Cordelia smoothed out my hair and she whispered something in my ear. I nodded and I sneaked up to her neck. I smelled the scent of blood and I yearned for it. I opened my mouth to bite Cordelia. Blood went inside my mouth and I felt alive again. Fragments of memories came back to me as I drank Cordelia's blood. Once I was done, I looked at the broken piece of glass beside me and saw the reflection. This time I wasn't surprised. My hair grew longer, all the way to my knees. It was the color of red wine. My eyes were green and I had pale skin. My clothes faded into a white dress. Cordelia smiled at me and touched my cheek.

"Mother…" I quietly said, into Cordelia's arms.

"Ayano… You've come back to me again." Cordelia said, with a smile.

I fall into Mother's embrace and I stay there quietly. Those fragments of memories and linked to me because I am not human, not Yui, but Sakamaki Ayano, the twin sister of Sakamaki Ayato, the one who left me to die in the shed.

After I learned that I was Ayano, I got explanation from Mother on how I was alive.

"People started to know who you were," Mother explained, "so, they burned the shed, in order to kill you. It was impossible for a little girl to be powerful, but I saved you. I replaced your body with ash so that the people will think you are dead. I put you in a deep sleep until you are 15 years old, so that news about you will be forgotten. I sent you to a human to take are of you. You were starting to become human and forgotten about us."

"So… What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Since you are 17, you are old enough to join council."

"Council?"

"Yes, I am in Council and you are going to join in my place. The Council of Vampires is where all powerful vampires from very common names come together and talk about the future of vampires."

"What do I do?

"You are coming with me to the party, today. You will meet the other members of the council."

"What position are you?"

"President. Your father was a powerful man. He was a great leader. He was an inspiration to other vampires. He was looked up to."

"Okay. I will do it."

Mother smiles at me and we get ready for the party. I wear a long light blue dress. My hair is curled and put up into a ponytail. I go into a car with Mother and we drive to the place where the party is held.

When we arrive at the place, I see it is held at a hotel. I arrive and see many dressed up people. They stare at me and I feel uncomfortable. We go into a big hall and I sit at my seat. Many people get seated. I look around and I see the Sakamaki brothers taking their seats on the table across from us. My heart stops when I see Ayato. He looks so well groomed. He wears a white buttoned down shirt, a black vest, a black coat, black pants and black shoes. He clearly stood out from all the brothers. I wanted to hug him and be like we were before but how should I face him? He left me in the shed to die. I shifted my look to Mother.

"Ayano, you cannot focus on boys right now, especially Ayato. You both have separate journey's and it's time that you give up on him." Mother said.

"Yes, Mother." I said, sadly.

The party started and I met with all the council members. Mother guided me to meeting with all of them. I faked all the smiles I did, in order to achieve my goal as President-like. I walked to the refreshments table to get a drink. I get a glass and fill it up with lemonade. When I turn around to go back to my seat I bump into someone. I fall and my lemonade spills beside me.

"Ouch…" I said.

"I'm so sorry…"

A person that I bumped into holds out a hand. I look at the person and my heart beats faster. It was Ayato. I sit there looking at him. He looks at me, with wide eyes. I stand back up and dust off anything on my dress. I bow down and go out the hall, towards the restroom.

"Wait!" Ayato shouts behind me.

I completely ignore him and continue walking. Ayato grabs my wrists.

"Ayano…" he says in a quiet voice.

I turn around to face him. He has an unbelievable expression. I forcedly take my wrist away from his grip. I wanted to say that I missed him, I love him, but I knew I couldn't do that.

"Yes, I am alive, Ayato. Don't you dare go close to me ever again or I'll kill you. You left me, now I leave you." I said, coldly.

I turn around and go to the restroom. There was a lounge beside it and I sat in one of the chairs. I put my face into my hands and cry. I talked to Ayato so coldly but I had to. I wanted to forget about him but I couldn't. I loved him too much.

I went back to the hall and went back to my seat. Mother looked at me checking if I was okay.

"Thank you, Mother, I'm fine." I said, weakly.

"Okay." She said and went back to a discussion with other members.

I stayed in my seat. The party was done and I left with Mother.

"Great! Now you are popular enough to be elected President. I am so proud of you!" Mother said, happily.

She was all happy when we went back home. It was late at night when we went back home. I dressed up into my pajamas and sat in my bed. I still couldn't forget what I said coldly to Ayato. Then, I heard a knock on the window. I looked at the window and saw Ayato standing there. He was drenched in rain. I opened the window and he climbed in.

"Hey." Ayato said.

"What are you doing here? Mother is going to see you." I said.

"But ya know I wanted toj see you, Ayano."

"Ayato…"

"You weren't dead?"

"No, Mother saved me and I forgot about all of you."

"So where were you? What happened to you?"

Yes. This question. I had to give him the truth.

"I'm actually… Yui…" I said, almost whispering the words.

He expression changed to a surprised face. He took one step closer to me and leaned down to face. He carefully examined my face. I didn't know what he was thinking. I went closer to my neck and I felt him smell me. I blushed and he wrapped me into his arms. I felt his heart beat through his chest. He bites me and I wince away the pain. He drinks a little bit of my blood. Once he's done, he looks at me.

"You both have the same taste. You both have the same smell." He said slowly.

He falls down to his knees and puts he head on my knees. He looks as if he was going to cry. I run my fingers through his hair. I fall on my knees and hug him.

"What's wrong?" I ask, still touching his hair.

"I didn't want you to be brought into the world of vampires. I wanted you be safe in that shed, away from any danger." He says.

"But you left me."

"Because Cordelia told me you weren't there, they already found you dead."

"She said she protected me."

"But I wanted to."

He puts his head on my shoulder and I lifted it up. I look into his eyes and a single tear falls down his face. I smile and kiss him. I wrap my hands around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. He carries me, without breaking the kiss, to my bed. He sets me on my bed and I lay back. He takes off his shirt and he goes on top me.

"You won't regret this won't you?" he says with the familiar teasing grin on his face.

"No, I will forever remember this day." I smile.

He kisses me, but more passionately. He slides his tongue inside my mouth and I can barely breathe. He moves down to my neck and licks me. I breathe hardly. "Shall I make a mark on you?" he teasingly says.

He does a sucking motion on my neck and I moan softly.

"No…" I barely say.

He moves to my chest fondles with me. I moan and pant at the same time. It feels so good. The way Ayato loves me is sweet. I know he loves me and he shows that through his actions. He makes his way to my belly button. I laugh because it was ticklish.

"Ayano… I love you…" he breathes.

"I love you, too, Ayato." I say.

The moments were unexplainable. I just let Ayato take me. I can't believe this was happening to me. Being with the one I love.

I woke up, when Ayato slipped an arm around me. My head was on his bare chest. He held me close and I blushed. He places a kiss on my forehead and I look at him.

"Good morning." He says with a smile.

"Good morning." I said.

The door opened suddenly and saw Mother standing there with her expression horrified. I sat up with covering myself with the blanket.

"Ayano… You…" Mother said, steadily.

"I… Mother…" I started.

"You have disobeyed my instructions and for that, you are banned from going outside."

"No!"

A maid covered me with a jacket and took me out of the bed. Ayato grabbed my hand and the maid stopped.

"Cordelia, you can't take her away from me." Ayato said, with a low growl in his tone.

Cordelia gave him a glare. The maid let go of my wrists and Ayato held me close.

"I love her." Ayato firmly said.

"Heh. You two are both siblings. Like you could have a family." Mother laughed.

"At least we are together."

"Not for long."

Guards separated Ayato and me. We reached out for each other but we were too far. I cried and shouted for his name but it didn't change anything. Ayato was sent out the door and he screamed for my name.

"Ayano!" Ayato shouted.

"Ayato!" I shouted.

The guard pulled me back. I shouted his name many times, but it wouldn't work. Something felt weird inside me. A black aura formed around me. My fangs grew longer and I felt my eyes burned.

"Stop!" I shouted once more.

The guards and Cordelia stop. I fall down feeling tired. I breathe heavily. The guards hold me down and I can hardly breathe with all their weight pulling me down. Mother walks towards me and pinches my cheek with one hand.

"Don't you ever have that tone with me. I need you prepped and ready for the council. I need your power to hold this council together." Mother says with a cold tone.

She pulls my hair up, forcing me to see Ayato. The guards beat him up. Mother covers my mouth and forces my eyes to open. I cry seeing him in pain. He falls down, covered in blood. When he looks at me. Blood falls down his face.

"Mother stop… please… I'll do anything… Just please let him go…" I cry.

The guards stop. Mother looks at me with her devilish grin.

"You must lend me that power of yours." She says.

"Yes…" I say, with my words choked out.

I stand and Mother says a spell under her breath. I lose my conscience faraway. When I open my eyes, I feel no sense of emotion. Actually I didn't actually know what to know what to feel because what was I doing? Who was I?

I looked around the room. Most all the furniture was broken and blood was spread across the wall. The room was empty except there was only one person. She had long beautiful purple hair and she stepped closer to me. She patted down my hair.

"Ayano… Please go downstairs and just have breakfast." The purple-haired lady said.

I didn't say anything and followed her orders. Downstairs looked normal. I got a glass of milk and cookies. I ate them and waited in my seat for other orders. I didn't know what else to do, so I just waited for the lady. The lady sat at the right end of the table. She quitely drank her coffee and had a stressed face.

"Um, can I ask who am I?" I asked quietly.

"You are my daughter, Ayano. I want you to listen to all my orders, okay?" she says without looking into my eyes.

"Yes."

"You may address me, Mother."

"Yes… Mother."

It's been several months since I've been with Mother. Right now I still have no trace of my memories. All I have is Mother and that's it.

Mother and I are going to the Council office to the remaining papers for my official role as President. It has been decided from the Council that I, Ayano Sakamaki, will be the next President. I felt no happiness from this. Of course, this was my goal, but I felt as if I am not the one who is supposed to do this role.

While Mother talked with the members I walked outside of the office. I passed by the water fountain. I sat on a dry spot and bent over to see my reflection in the water. I saw a reflection of a girl who had short cream-colored hair and had magenta colored eyes. She mouthed the words: Remember. Pain struck my head and I fell down on the floor. Guards helped me up. I was guided back to the office and gave me basic first aid, blood. I drank a little bit of blood and the pain stopped. I looked at Mother who was in front of me. She had a shocked face and reached out to touch my cheek. She snapped her fingers and the guards took me to a car. Mother also went in the car. We drove to a familiar house. I didn't know whose house it was but it looked familiar. Mother stepped out. I opened the door but Mother stopped me.

"Don't worry I will just speak to some people here. I will be back," Mother said.

I nodded and went sat back in the car. I peeked outside the window and saw Mother talking to one guy. He looked as if he was my age, but strange enough he looked like me. They both went inside and I was curious what was happening.

Hours passed and I went out of the car. It was cold, raining and dark. I walked to the gate of the house. I pushed the gates but they wouldn't open. So, I jumped over them. I walked along the path leading to the door. I looked at my surroundings. No one was guarding this place. I finally reached the doors and opened them. The doors opened and there was no one inside. I spotted a red couch and walked towards it. I touched the fabric and fragments of memories came across my head. They weren't clear, but I saw a girl walking inside the same house. She stopped by the same couch but a boy was sleeping on it. I somehow floated inside my memories so I floated near the scene. I was surprised when I saw that this girl was the same as the girl from the fountain. I glanced at the boy. His face was blurry so I couldn't pick up anything. The scene stopped and I quickly went back to reality. What did that mean?

I walked outside the garden and I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw Mother lying there weak and the guy who looked like me standing in front of her carrying a sword. The blood from the sword smelled like Mother.

"Mother!" I shouted.

I ran to her body and wiped away her blood. I looked at the guy who had a surprised face.

"Ayano…" he whispered.

I looked back at Mother. She breathed heavily.

"Ayano… please lend me your power…" she said.

"Anything for you." I said.

She bit my neck and I felt something happen to me. I closed my eyes and I found myself on the ground, pained everywhere. I was in Mother's body and Mother was in my body.

"Haha… You stupid little girl falling into my trap! Haha!" Mother said.

"Mother… how could… you…" I slowly said.

"I wanted your power so I switched bodies with you. Now… I can live a longer life."

I stayed lying there on the cold floor. Faraway the boy and Mother fought. I just looked at the boy. Back then he knew my name. How? The boy ran to me held me up. He was stronger than he looked.

"Ayano… I don't believe anything Cordelia said. About you losing your memories…" he said.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you…" I whispered.

I was weak with this body. Mother quickly charged at the boy and he jumped up and he landed on the branch of a tree. He laid me there.

"Ayano… Please remember me…" the boy said.

He jumped off the brach and fought with my mother. The fight continued on until the boy ran out of breath and Mother got a sword. She walked towards him. That was the moment when time froze. Everything froze and my body turned back into my real form. I jumped off the branch and saw the cream-colored hair girl walk towards me. She smiled and took my hand.

"Why don't we talk?" she smiled.

We sat on a nice table and she sipped her tea.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Yui." She answered.

"Who am I?"

She stopped drinking her tea and looked at me.

"A name will unlock your memories." She said.

"What are they?" I asked.

"You'll find out when you see this."

Yui pointed to a shed that was caught on fire. A girl was struggling to get out. She looked exactly like me. The image faded into Yui going into the house. She met different boys and fell in love with the boy that looked like me. Yui was right beside me.

"Why am I in your memories?" I asked.

Yui didn't answer me. She led me to the next memory. I saw myself in my bedroom hugging the boy. Did I love this boy? I looked at Yui who smiled brightly.

"Do you know what these memories meant?" Yui asked me.

"Did I love him?" I asked.

"Of course!"

"Who is he?"

She pointed at a shed. A boy came in and the girl looked at him. The girl was overjoyed and hugged him.

"Ayato onii-chan!" the little girl squealed.

Ayato? The boy's face cleared up and a gust of wind blew. A tear slipped down my face and I fell down on my knees. The name that unlocked my memories was… Yui pointed at mother. I knew what to do. I touched my body and time unfroze. I pushed Mother's conscience away and walked towards Mother's body. It was on the floor and I stabbed it multiple times.

"What are you doing Ayano?" Mother said in my head.

I raised the sword to my heart and with all my might, I pierced it through my body. I fell down and Mother's conscience faded away in my mind. My conscience also faded away and I heard Ayato's voice calling my name.

~ Ayato P.O.V. ~

When I saw Ayano killed herself with the sword, I couldn't process what exactly happened. I felt as if I would break in a million pieces. I carried Ayano's body and hurriedly put her on the couch. Reiji studied her cut. It was a serious cut because the sword was made to put more damage on vampires.

"I made something, but it needs the blood of Cordelia." Reiji says.

"There's nothing left in her!" I shout.

"I have something." Kanato says.

Kanato rips his teddy bear in half and he takes out a blue bottle filled with blood. Kanato hands it over to Reiji and Reiji mixes it with another liquid. The liquid turns into a pink color. I look at Ayano. Her skin turns paler and she looks as if she was in pain.

"Now all that is needed is she needs to drink this." Reiji says while holding up the bottle.

I get the bottle and drink all the liquid. I let the liquid stay in my mouth and lean down to kiss Ayano. Once my lips touch hers, I let go of the liquid and I pull back. Color comes back to Ayano's face. I smile and gently touch her cheek. Her eyes slowly open and when she says her first words, I hug her.

"Ayato…" Ayano says.

~ Several Years Later (Ayano's P.O.V.) ~

There are always those princess stories about how the princess falls in love with the prince and they get married at the end. Well, Ayato is my prince and I'm his princess. I sit on a chair, while a makeup artist does my hair and makeup. I look at my reflection on the mirror. Clearly I did not look good in white but the others said I did. I think of the times Ayato and I had faced. We're finally here. I see my old classmates in college and high school come and I greet them. I couldn't believe I'm here. The bell rings and that's my que to go. I walk down the aisle towards Ayato. He looked really… wow. He looked like he would've been in a magazine or in a famous movie.

I took Ayato's arm and went up the altar. We both smiled at each other. This journey we had finally ended with us together fovever.

~ Afterword ~

I finally married Ayato and we had two children. An older boy named Wataru and a younger girl named Haruka. I share the position of President with Ayato although he does all the work. The other brothers also have families of their own, but that's another story. It's funny how my memories can lead to the one I love.

 _End_


End file.
